Cruel Sea
by Joseph Ida
Summary: Bay-clan's life is all about the Ocean but when Talonkit and Flowerkit become apprentices, Smokestar fears bad luck will hit the clan. All of these characters are OC's but I don't own the series. Very loosely based off the Cruel Sea Episode from Walking with Dinosaurs which I also don't own.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"The most fearsome predator of the Jurassic is watching his prey. Peering through the water, the carnivore fixes on his unwary victim, waiting for the perfect moment to strike." Smokestar opened narrating the tale to the kits.

"What happened next?" Talonkit mewed.

"Then suddenly a giant beast the size of the island that our very paws have stood on bursts out of the water and snatched the hind walking lizard by the tail and it swiftly dragged it under. It vanished in a blink of an eye and we never seen it again." Smokestar mewed. Talonkit and Flowerkit were amazed.

"What does Bay-clan call this monster?" Flowerkit mewed nervously.

"Our deputy calls it the Island swimmer, the queens call it the kit eater, our warriors called it the largest fish in the ocean. But I call it Liopleurodon." Smokestar mewed as he existed the nursery to get some rest.

Cruel Sea

Allegiances

Bay-clan (A clan of cats marooned on an Island surrounded by shallow water.)

Leader: Smokestar (A Gray Tom with amber eyes)

Deputy: Stumpyear (A cream colored tom with unnaturally small ears)

Medicine cat: Whitefoot (A pure white she-cat with brown eyes)

Warriors:

Pinefur (A dark brown tom with yellow eyes)

Cedarheart (A Ginger tom with white splotches)

Beechwhisker (A lean black she-cat with white splotches)

Willowbranch (A dull gray tom with blue eyes)

Puddlestep (A small Ginger and white she-cat with unusually large paws)

Ashbark (A dark gray Tom with Green eyes)

Oakfur (A dark brown tabby with Amber eyes)

Queens:

Ravenfeather (A Black she-cat with a White chest and paws)

Kits: Talonkit (A yellow tom with Ginger and gray splotches) Flowerkit (A black she-cat with brown splotches)

Birchlight: (A fat, dull white She-cat with Green eyes)

Kits: Bramblekit (A black and brown Tom with blue eyes)

Elders:

Thorntail (A gray and dark ginger tom with Amber eyes)

Other animals: (Creatures living around Bay-clan, they can bring Omens, Violence or Luck)

Eustreptospondylus (A Labrador German Shepherd mix with Light brown and black fur and Brown eyes)

Bark Beetles (Insects that live and feast on the trees.)

Ammonites (Shelled squid that are nearly impossible to eat)

Sea turtles (Large shelled sea reptiles that are swimmers)

Black toothed gulls (Black seagulls with unusually toothy beaks)

Rock seals (Large blubbery animals that look like rocks)

Short muzzle Dolphins (Large sea mammals that come during the warmest months of the year)

Sharks (Many species of sharks inhabit the shallow waters. Many are harmless such as the Sand cat sharks but some are dangerous such as the Black finned sharks)

Liopluerodon (A giant oddity of sea animals put together. It's Bay-clans way to telling Omens and giving Prophecies. They are Bay-clans god since Bay-clan doesn't know what Star-clan is. They range from 16 to 23 feet and can weigh up to four thousand pounds but the creature that Bay-clan relies on is 82 feet long and weighs 150 tons. He is as old as Bay-clan themselves.)

 **[A/N]: I had a choice between 4 stories and I chose this one since it would be the most interesting. Plus having a clan that's lives revolve around the ocean isn't original but I would try to make it interesting as possible to keep your attention. If you haven't seen the Cruel Sea Episode, you won't understand this Fanfiction that I'm posting. I suggest you watch the episode first before reading this but enjoy reading this.**


	2. Apprentices

Oxfordshire 149,000,000 Moons B.C

Under the warm blue waters will be the future continent of southern Europe, But at this time, water levels were a lot higher normal, all that existed were several scattered islands, the breakup of the continent has pushed up the ocean level flooding the low lands creating vast shallow seas. Many clans of cats remained marooned on these islands and were forced to adapt to what nature had to throw at them. On the largest island, many trees make up this as the story of one clan's survival is told here.

Bay-clan's life is all about the water and its creatures. Though they live in the sheltered heart of the pine and cedar forest, they have to go to the coast to find food daily then they would have to bring the food back. Smokestar was their leader and all the cats had to follow under his rule in order to survive.

Smokestar stretched his legs out as he was ready to get along his daily duties but he needed to head to the nursery first. Talonkit, Flowerkit and Bramblekit were all playing as they were getting ready. Talonkit and Flowerkit were both six moons old and Bramblekit was three moons old. Smokestar climbed onto the large sandstone that was on the outside of his den.

"Cats who can run the bay, gather under the sandstone for a clan meeting." Mewed Smokestar as he bounded his way up the high ledge. All the cats gathered to see what was going on. "As you all know, Talonkit and Flowerkit are six moons old and they are ready to be apprentices. Do you two want to begin your training?" Asked Smokestar.

"I'm ready." Talonkit mewed excitedly.

"I'm ready to begin my training." Flowerkit mewed.

"Until you get your warrior names, you will be known as Flowerpaw and Talonpaw." Smokestar mewed. All of the cats cheered excitedly. "Your mentors will be Cedarheart and Beechwhisker. Make us proud." He mewed as the apprentices touched noses with their mentors. "Everyone else normal assignments, that's it for now." Smokestar bounded off his rock as the apprentices got ready.

"Ready to begin your training you two?" Asked Cedarheart as he touched noses with Talonpaw while Beechwisker touched noses with Flowerpaw.

"Of course I am." Talonpaw mewed eagerly. Soon the four of them padded off to begin their training.

Today was a very hot and humid day, it was clear that Greenleaf was coming very soon. What made Bay-clan special was the fact that the Leaf-bare season doesn't get cold enough to get cats sick plus none of the cats knew what snow was since they haven't seen any. The four cats soon padded down to the bay in which Bay-clan was named after.

"See that bay, it's the clan's main source of food, we also hunt other animals such as birds but we mainly eat fish." Beechwhisker mewed.

"Best time to catch fish is at low tide when the water has gone down enough for use to walk through it, if it's too high we might get swept away. Although we are capable swimmers, we should all keep clear of Black finned sharks and more importantly, the largest fish in the ocean." Cedarheart mewed.

"What's the largest fish in the ocean?" Asked Flowerpaw as she had some concern.

"Liopleurodon." Beechwhisker mewed coldly remembering when she lost her mentor to Bay-clan's god like creature. They soon turned and they padded away.

They soon came across several giant rock like animals. The apprentices were curious about them as they soon slowly approached them.

"What are they?" Flowerpaw mewed as the animal let out a giant yawn.

"Those are rock seals; we found out that they are seals from a giant dog who periodically visits the islands. They are mainly harmless but they can still deliver a nasty bite. We call them rocks because they look like one." Beechwhisker mewed.

Soon the seals slowly slid off into the water as they all swam like torpedoes. The apprentices were amazed by this seeing how they were slow on land but they became fast when they hit the water. It was clear that the seals were heading off to feed. The cats soon padded to another part of the beach where Pinefur was trying his best to pry an ammonite open for the reward inside.

"Need some help?" Asked Cedarheart mewed as he padded over.

"Yes I do, this type of prey is tough." Pinefur mewed. Soon the two cats held the ammonite down as their claws pried the squid like animal out of its shell.

"Want some?" Asked Cedarheart to the apprentices.

"Sure." They mewed as they quickly gobbled up the scraps of flesh seeing how there wasn't much from that one ammonite. Pinefur went back to hunting while the four cats padded along to continue touring the island.

They soon arrived at the Sandbar which was also a good place to hunt but also a good place to recover in case a clan cat was swept out to sea. This was just one of a few places where the cats can get back on the island. Soon they caught the sight of a pod of short muzzled dolphins as they were busy hunting near the sandbar.

"The dolphins have arrived, this means good fortune will come to Bay-clan this Greenleaf." Cedarheart mewed as he was excited. He watched as a short muzzled dolphin dove out of the water swiftly landing back in as it was swiftly chasing down a school of sardines that were busy feeding in the bay. It was clear that the dolphins themselves were almost ready to kit due to how fat they looked.

"Hey look." Talonpaw mewed as he spotted a couple of rock seals he learned about earlier swimming through the sardine school.

"Sardines make suitable prey but they are very hard to catch no matter how much there is." Beechwhisker mewed.

"I wish we can try some." Flowerpaw mewed as she stared at the animals as they continued to prey on the Sardines. Soon caws of birds flew in as they began to skim the water for the fish. Soon the birds raised their heads catching a sardine in their mouths.

"I didn't know a lot of animals ate those sardines but why do birds have teeth?" Asked Talonpaw.

"Those are Black toothed gulls, we know this because they use their teeth to hang onto their prey to prevent them from slipping out." Beechwhisker mewed as one of the gulls landed with a sardine in its mouth. Soon the gull began to swallow its catch whole seeing how they have energy on how to hunt.

"We can teach you how to hunt another day but this is interesting to learn." Mewed Beechwiskser.

"Let's tell Smokestar about this." Cedarheart told them as they both padded away to go tell the leader about their findings.

They got back as Smokestar was waiting for them as some of the cats padded in with catches of fish with some sardines mixed in.

"The apprentices are very eager to learn and they will make keen warriors one day. But since the tide is in our favor, other clans won't attack us for the time being. Get your catches." Smokestar mewed.

"Thanks." Cedarheart mewed.

The apprentices were the last to take their catches as Flowerpaw took several fish while Talonpaw took a salmon from the pile. They began eating the fish as they were happy about it. Whitefoot padded out of her den after a day of sorting herbs as she had some news for Smokestar.

"Tonight will bring unnecessary death in the bay." Whitefoot mewed worried.

"Who will die?" Asked Smokestar.

"I don't know but it will not be a clan cat." Whitefoot mewed as she went back to her den.

"What can this unnecessary death be?" Asked Smokestar as he padded back to his den.


	3. A dog arrives

As the moon rose over the clan's on their island, tonight was a special night. The short muzzled dolphins were beginning to give birth. A single dolphin can have anywhere between two to five calves, but since they are air breathers, the calves must be born tail first otherwise they would drown in the time it took for their birth to be complete. A regular female was having her pup and the pup slid out smoothly. Soon it swam to the surface to take its first breath of air. It soon dove back down into the water.

From the moment they are born the calves are vulnerable. This bay is full of predators; even adult short muzzled dolphins will eat the offspring of others to increase the chances of survival for their own calves. The only place of safety for them is among the crags of coral. Birth was also a dangerous time for the cows as well; this smaller female is trying desperately to expel her calves, fighting for air she stays near the surface while others swim off.

This struggle is a lure for Black finned sharks. These animals have advanced sensory organs to tell them that an animal is in distress every time it moved a muscle. After twenty minutes her pain is exhausting her, she needs to breathe more frequently unaware the sharks began to move in closer. Suddenly something in the gloomy black nighttime water scatters the sharks. They swim away frightened by what?

The female was still in labored breathing but her danger was simply more than just sharks. The giant creature swam up to her positon. It soon opened its giant toothy gape as it quickly picked up speed as its jaws quickly clamped hard on the animal. The dolphin wailed in pain as the giant animal thrashed it to pieces killing it almost instantly. The other half of the animal sank to the bottom as blood filled the ocean water. A couple of Black finned sharks swam over curiously as the giant swam away. The attacker was the giant Liopleurodon.

The giant Liopleurodon soon finished eating the portion of catch he wanted as he swam off. Bay-clan's god was a colossal 82 feet long monster and it weighed as much as 150 tons. He is big for his kind indicating that this monster was over 100 years old. His tracking senses were more advanced than the sharks as he was able to pin point where the distressed animal was from. His four flippers were more than 4 fox lengths long as they gave enough power to push the monster effortlessly through the water. It swims away leaving little on the scene.

The next morning, Cedarheart and Talonpaw were heading down to hunt in the bay since Low-tide had come to hunt for fish. Once they headed onto the beach they noticed something was odd about the surf. A bunch of sand cat sharks were feasting on the hunk of meat that is floating around,

"What's that?" Asked Talonpaw.

"Stay here, let me investigate." Cedarheart mewed as he waded into the surf. Once he reached it, it frightens most of the sharks away then he pushed the hunk of flesh back to shore. Once he got back he began to investigate.

"What's that?" Asked Talonpaw.

"It's a short muzzled dolphin, looks like it has been ripped in half." Cedarheart mewed as he investigated it. "Looks like the Liopluerodon made a meal of this poor animal. I guess this was the unnecessary death in the bay." Cedarheart mewed as he and the apprentice padded back with the meat. They reached the camp as Smokestar was waiting for them.

"Why are you back so early?" Smokestar mewed curiously.

"We found the unnecessary death you were talking about." Talonpaw mewed as he and Cedarheart moved away to reveal the mauled remains of the Short muzzled Dolphin.

"Oh. I see. Low tide will not be over until sun high so get back to hunting, we'll use this meat for a meal." Smokestar mewed as he told the cats to get out there. The two cats soon padded off away from the situation.

Meanwhile with Flowerpaw and Beechwhisker, they were both hunting for food as they were wading through another low spot to find any fish. They spotted a giant animal swim past them.

"What was that?" Asked Flowerpaw.

"That's a Sea turtle. In Bay-clan they represent the forest's strength and durability, if they aren't found, the forest will be weak and will fall apart." Beechwhisker mewed.

"Oh." She mewed as she noticed something riding the surf. "I see something." She soon pounced on the animal as her teeth held the animal down as she hauled it back to shore. Beechwhisker took a look at it.

"You caught an Ammonite." She mewed.

"Now help me get it out." Flowerpaw mewed as she tried to chew on it.

"Flowerpaw that is not how you get an ammonite out. Hold it still." Beechwhisker mewed as she put her claws on it as the wrenched the animal out of its shell. "Eat up." She mewed. Flowerpaw ate it. "Ammonite shells are still too tough for you and your teeth." Beechwhisker mewed.

"Thanks." She mewed as they went back hunting.

Talonpaw and Cedarheart went back to the hunting spot. They managed to catch a couple of sea bass and some sardines when they noticed something swimming in the surf. It was clear that food was less plentiful on land and the dog was forced to swim between the islands.

"Who is that?" Asked Talonpaw.

"I don't know." Cedarheart mewed.

"Seeing how you said the water was full of predators, this must be a dangerous journey." Talonpaw mewed as the picked up all of their catches and padded back to avoid the dog stealing their food. After putting their catches down, they hurried back to see the dog was shaking the water out of its pelt as it was heading up the beach.

It was clear that dogs on the clan's island were rare. And judging by the size and health of the animal, it was clearly the biggest. The two cats trailed the dog inland to see where his whereabouts were. Judging the fact that was primary scavenging on these small islands, they were under pressure to find more carrion.

However when the dog got there, there was another dog feasting on the last scraps on a dead turtle, this wasn't the same turtle that Beechwhisker and Flowerpaw encountered.

"You've came too late Eustreptospondylus." The dog sneered.

"You know the bay is full of predators and you can't underestimate that." Eustreptospondylus barked as he grabbed a sliver of turtle flesh in an effort to drag it away. The other dog grabbed onto it as they began to play dragging the turtle shell around as the two cats watched. Neither was willing to risk injury but in the end, it was the loudest bark that wins.

"Go find your own food!" The dog barked at Eustreptospondylus. He reluctantly turned around as he trotted down the beach.

"I won't be at your back in case a Liopleurodon eats you." Eustreptospondylus yapped as he trotted away to look for easier prey. The dog ignored the taunt as he continued to pluck the meat off the turtle. The two cats soon turned around and headed back into the forest.

The only food supply that didn't come from the sea was the insects. The trees around Bay-clan were infested with Bark beetles. As they gifted with a tantalizing feast of protein just under the surface; this tempts a young Black toothed gull was probing for insect larva. It wasn't something his beak had evolved to cope with. But he was able to get what he wanted as he raised his head with triumph knowing he had caught something. He soon took off seeing Beechwhisker and Flowerpaw pad back with some fish they caught during the low tide.

"Looks like someone was hungry at prying the trees open." Mewed Beechwhisker seeing the Cedar bark scattered on the ground.

"Tell Smokestar we've made an excellent hunt today." Flowerpaw mewed.

"Sure thing." Beechwhisker mewed as they padded into camp.

"You two have made some instresting discoveries." Smokestar mewed.

"Of course." Talonpaw mewed as he puts the rest of his catches down.

"But the sightings of a couple of dogs on the island might put my clan in danger but for now it's nothing to worry about as long as they keep those Black tooth gulls away from the fresh kill pile." Smokestar mewed.

"We can negotiate." Talonpaw suggested.

"Great idea." Smokestar mewed.

"But what was that dog's name I haven't seen anything like him." Talonpaw mewed.

"His name is Eustreptospondylus. Weird for a dog whose name translates to True turned Vertebra." Smokestar mewed. "I haven't seen him since he was just a puppy."

"Let's hope he stays around for a while. Beechwhisker mewed. They all headed to their dens to rest for the night.


	4. Full moon

Two weeks go by and the calves were growing fast on the diet of fish but they were in constant danger. A Black finned shark was swimming by this youngster. The shark had a deadly advantage, it didn't need to return to the surface to breath and he will need to wait long enough until the calf needed air. The Black finned shark prepared to attack but the calf quickly bolted to the surface. The calf had one advantage over the shark, his speed. The calf took a mouthful of air before diving down. He was safe until he needed to return to the surface to breathe again.

Having a lung full of air represented all animals with a buoyancy problem. This rock seal has found one solution as he dragged his head through the sand. It was clear that he wasn't searching for food in the sand; he was in fact after large smooth rocks, shifting off the finest grains he retains the largest stones in its stomach for ballast as it weighs him down and holds onto air longer in his lungs. The rock seal soon swam off to climb on top of the rock ledges where all the other rock seals have been gathering. The two cats watched.

"Tonight is going to be a full moon so the tides are going to be higher than normal." Mewed Beechwhisker as they padded back with their catches.

It was also clear that the land represented safety for the Rock seals. With the high tide coming in, they have climbed up onto the rock ledges to rest and to also be out of reach of Liopluerodon.

Once they got back to camp Smokestar and Whitefoot were speaking of another message, visitors in their thousands will arrive on the beaches and by morning the bodies of Black toothed gulls will lay dead across the beach.

"Who will kill the birds?" Asked Smokestar.

"I don't know but that is what the Liopluerodon knows what's best." Whitefoot mewed. They soon padded into their dens to rest. Nighttime soon arrived and the full moon was a strange but interesting night.

Darkness doesn't bring peace to the restless sea. Billions of microscopic creatures rise up from the depths as fish shoals into the night to pursue them. Adult Short muzzled dolphins were masters of hunting in the darkness. Although most have left the deep for shallow water, the few take advantage of the plenty here. Using their enormous light sensitive eyes, they pick out squid in the darkness. They swim swiftly snapping up the squid. Their short toothless snouts are useful for grabbing a hold of swift moving prey. The full moon continued to rise over in Bay-clan's sleep as the strange visitors began to arrive to the beaches in their thousands. The visitors were Horseshoe crabs, strange looking animals whose origins laid 150 million moons before Bay-clan. On a high tide, the females struggle up the beach and each female lays as many as eighteen thousand eggs in which the males compete eagerly to fertilize them. Although this marked a gravestone for some crabs as they flipped over and die, it was the start of a new as their strategies served them well before Bay-clan and will be for another 150 million moons to come. Many crabs began to head back into the water after a night of laying eggs.

Morning came as Cedarheart and Talonpaw have woken up early to catch some food for the clan. They made their way down to the usual hunting spot. A rock seal woke up as it pushed its way into the water to begin a day worth of hunting but when the two cats have reached their hunting grounds, something was odd. Many Black toothed gulls have arrived in a feeding frenzy. They soon began to dig into the ground as they began to eat the soft eggs while the last few crabs struggle back into the water. The eggs were a nutritious meal for the birds.

"What is going on?" Asked Talonpaw as he was curious about why their hunting grounds were swarming with birds.

"Horseshoe crabs that's what, they must have laid their eggs last night." Cedarheart answered him as he continued to watch the frenzy feast. But what the cats knew that the birds didn't that nature seldom offered anything free of risk.

The two cats turned their heads to see a familiar dog sneak up on the birds; he was not interested in scavenging the crabs as he wanted fresh meat. It was clear that Eustreptospondylus had come back, for what?

Soon Eustreptospondylus began to charge at the birds ferociously as many of them quickly took off. He snapped desperately at the birds as they continued to fly all over the place. Eustreptospondylus leaped into the air desperate to catch a bird as they weren't leaving the rich egg mine like beach. Soon a bird was flying too low so he took his giant paw and squished it on the bird, killing the Black toothed gull instantly. He soon ripped the feathers off as he ate the tender bird's flesh. A black toothed gull was chirping as it was on a safe ledge as it was taunting at Eustreptopspondylus. Raged with blood lust he tried to attack the swarm of birds again as he began to leap up into the air to snatch another bird from the wings. The flock charged in as he leaped up but he missed, he soon jumped again as the birds headed the other way. He sinks his teeth into a gull that was flying low enough for him to reach. The cats looked on as he devoured the flesh of the bird. Once done with that, he went to sneak up on the bird that was taunting him. The Black toothed gull continued its taunting unaware that the attacker was sneaking up on him from behind. He soon turned his head as he quickly flew off. Eustresptospondylus howled in rage.

"Hello?" Asked Cedarheart as he approached the dog as he got off the ledge in anger. He soon reconized the cats as he began to calm down. "What are you doing on the island?" Asked Cedarheart.

"Oh Cedarheart I didn't recognize you." Eustreptospondylus yapped as he licked the blood off of his chops. "How's Smokestar?"

"He's fine but I'm curious about what are you doing on this island?" Cedarheart mewed.

"Oh, I've decided to move my mom, dad and my two brothers here seeing how food was scarce the island we were previously on due to the clan getting two big for us." Eustreptospondylus yapped.

"Yeah with the water full of predators, I didn't know that it was a dangerous journey for you." Cedarheart mewed as he was relieved.

"Yeah we all made it here safely. Anything you need to ask?" Asked Eustreptospondylus ready for an offer.

"Can you or your family try to keep the Black toothed gull population down? We've been facing raids from our fresh kill pile by them." Cedarheart asked.

"We can try our best even though I only caught two birds." Eustreptospondylus answered.

"You got our offer then." Cedarheart mewed as Eustreptospondylus trotted away. Cedarheart and Talonpaw soon went back hunting.

Soon they came back with several fish including some large sea bass. As they felt proud about hunting, they padded back to camp as they dropped their catches.

"You met with that Eustreptospondylus, did you make any sort of agreements?" Asked Smokestar.

"Yes we have." Talonpaw mewed.

"Glad to hear about that and we can say goodbye to Black toothed gulls for good." Mewed Smokestar. Soon Beechwhisker and Flowerpaw padded back into camp in Flowerpaw's mouth was a large black bird.

"Flowerpaw caught a Black toothed gull." Beechwhisker mewed astonished at her apprentice's catch.

"Well at this rate we can say goodbye to those birds if we take advantage of them." Smokestar mewed.

A moon went by and when the next full moon came, tiny horseshoe crabs began to break free from the eggs. The high tide that have brought the females up the beach soon sweeps their offspring back into the sea.


	5. Fish

For the dolphin calves, their secure life around the reef was coming to an end. In a few weeks, they would be big enough for life in the open ocean. Many calves were leaving the coral homes as many of them began to chase the blizzard of sardines that were clustered around the low tide in the very shallow pools. The tide was also low enough for Bay-clan to hunt the Sardines to build enough bulk to survive the season where fish weren't overly abundant. The four cats padded their way to a very low section of the sandbar where getting the fish were the easiest for them.

"Remember on what we have taught you on how to catch a fish." Beechwhisker mewed to the two apprentices.

"We will." Flowerpaw and Talonpaw mewed together as they put their paws into the water as they waited for the sardines. The pod of calves surged up into the tight sardine pack as the apprentices began to fish out the sardines while their mentors were fishing from the other side.

The pile of fish was beginning to grow as the cats continued to fish the sardines from the water. But no one was guarding the pile of sardines that was sitting there in the hot humid sun. While the four cat's backs were turned away, a Black toothed gull landed as he was staring at the pile ready to eat, the bird trotted as he was ready to start stealing from the pile. It didn't realize that something was sneaking up behind it. Soon a quack came as the bird was quickly snapped up by Eustreptrospondylus and his family to eat.

"Nice catch." Beechwhisker mewed.

"You're welcome." Eustreptospondylus responded as he kept watch over the pile of fish. Four other dogs soon joined them as they kept a watchful eye on the birds to prevent their landing from taking any of the fish.

The fishing continued all day until the tide was no longer in their favor as they soon picked up all of the piles and headed back to camp. What was left, was simply there for the Black Toothed Gulls to pick over. They fought desperately over the last scraps as the water swept them over. The four cats padded back with catches in their mouths as they were ready to head off to go find other prey.

"Good job catch all of those fish." Smokestar mewed. Then he padded away with the fish as he puts them on the pile,

"Bramblekit is getting ready to be an apprentice." Pinefur mewed.

"He's nearly five moons." Smokestar mewed. "You have another moon to not worry about that."

"Okay." Pinefur sighed as he padded down to the ocean.

The Short Muzzled Dolphin calves have also proved themselves as capable hunters. They were still at risk from Black Finned sharks, but even the sharks themselves are prey. The monster was at the surface taking a breath of air. It was in fact the Liopluerodon. His plan was to take one giant gulp of air then he will hide in the depths. There, he could hold his breath for over an hour. And he was at the top of the food chain meaning, he could eat the sharks. A black finned shark was swimming the warm bay waters when he was scared away by something.

That something was a young male Liopleurodon measuring 23 feet in length. This the larger bull will not tolerate. To bay-clan's knowledge, the Liopleurodon were fiercely territorial about their hunting rights and fights like this almost always end in violence. The males began to circle each other to see who would take the decisive blow. The smaller male being faster and much more maneuverable than the old bull quickly swam around as he opened his mouth and soon took a bite on the large flipper from the old male. He soon began to tug on the flipper as he ripped it letting blood spill out of it. It was clear that the young male was the winner of this fight.

The old bull was forced to leave the area. His flipper was badly ripped by the smaller male's tusk like teeth; it was attracting sharks that followed his trail of blood. The blood soon slowly stained the water as the Medicine cat stared at it.

"The death of our giant is among us." Whitefoot mewed.

"How can that be?" Asked Smokestar as he was curious about what was happening as he watched the blood float to the top of the salt water.

"Something must have attacked it and it was forced to leave the broadside of the bay." Whitefoot mewed.

"The broadside of the bay has the best food." Smokestar mewed.

"We must wait until we can see what happens." Whitefoot mewed as she padded off.

Soon another moon has passed with little to no incidence as the cats were preparing their normal lives. Bramblekit was now an apprentice and his mentor was Pinefur. However peace was no longer knocking at their shores as Cedarheart and Talonpaw padded back to camp with worrying news.

"What is happening?" Smokestar mewed.

"Many clouds are beginning to gather, the water is rougher than normal." Talonpaw mewed as they caught very little prey that day. Whitefoot padded out of her den with some scary news.

"There is a storm coming, the water will clash with the land and air. Air will become strong and many will die when it clears." Whitefoot mewed about what the two cats have said.

"If so I'm holding yours and Flowerpaw's warrior ceremonies on hold until the storm clears. Prepare yourselves." Smokestar mewed.

Later, all of the cats were huddled into the forest seeing how it would be the safest place to hide during the storm. They attempted to stockpile food and herbs for the storm as the disaster loomed closer onto the clans as they were huddling down to the ground ready for the worse of it.

Tommorrow would be a violent.


	6. The storm and the Aftermath

It was about 3 moons since the Short muzzled dolphins were born. And they are ready to leave but, they have to endure the harshest of tests for life in this sea. At the end of ever Greenleaf, Bay-clan as well as the others get battered by violent tropical storms from the east. These storms are strong enough to tear up the shallow sea beds, smash corals, and kill thousands of marine animals. Bay-clan was lucky to choose a good area to position their camp as many of the clan was hiding in their dens. The forest that was holding them safely was the forest that would repel or absorb the high winds as many of the trees held the ground strong not ready to let go of the ground.

Cedarheart and Talonpaw were wondering about what was going to happen to Eustreptospondylus and his family as they were huddled up in their dens.

"What's going to happen?" Flowerpaw mewed scared.

"The storm will come and pass, the trees are this clan's best defense." Beechwhisker mewed to Flowerpaw to comfort the frightened apprentice.

After hours of buffing wind, the wind fell silent as the rain began to pour down into the clan, but fortunately for Bay-clan, the risk of flooding was low since they chose high ground for the camp. Everyone was going to be nerve crazy by the time the storm was over. The rain continued into the night as the downpour came harder onto the land. Smokestar woke up the next morning as the rain was reduced to nothing more than a drizzle.

A patrol was sent out of the camp to see what the damage was. The damage was horrendous as Black toothed Gulls laid dead across the beach. Some of the Sharks have been wash ashore as the went back to tell Smokestar about it. But that was only microscopic compared to the damage on the gentle sloping front.

The gentle front was littered with the bodies of the dead. It wasn't just the Black toothed Gulls who's wings were broken in the one hundred mile an hour winds. The old Liopleurodon, disorientated in the murky water, has ended up stranded on Bay-clan-s beach. Soon Eustreptospondylus emerged from the forest and onto the beach with his family staring into the Liopleurodon. As the beach comers were beginning to gather, they were wary. While the giant was still alive, his enormous jaws are lethal. But they knew they could afford their time so they waited. The day wore on as the carnivore's own 150 ton body was slowly suffocating him due to the gravity of the atmosphere. The day wore on as the animal was no longer moving as the sun began to fall.

By that afternoon, the Liopleurodon's life has now ebbed away. Bay-clan's mightiest carnivore they have had ever seen was no more than a banquet for a group of lucky scavengers. Eustreptospondylus and his family were busy feasting on the dead Liopleurodon. There was enough meat to feed them for weeks. Eustreptospondylus soon took a chunk of flesh from the giant as he ate it eagerly. Some of the surviving Black toothed gulls circled from above waiting for their turn to eat from the carcass. Whitefoot was devastated that the animal that Bay-clan knew to rely on information was now dead and rotting in the tropical heat.

"Who should we rely on now to help us with our omens and Prophecies?" Asked Whitefoot.

"Can't we just discard our customs and believe in the heaven clan that everyone talks about, we can't rely on a living thing to be our god." Stormstar mewed.

"We'll have to speak to Eustreptospondylus about it." Whitefoot mewed.

"But for now I have to do something that I promised to do before this ravaging storm had come." Stormstar mewed as he bounded to the high sandstone rock. "Here in Bay-clan, we are joined by two cats upon which the stars would look down to see these two fully fledged apprentices to become our warriors? Talonpaw, Flowerpaw? You promise to uphold the code at the promise of your lives?"

"I do." Talonpaw mewed.

"I do." Flowerpaw mewed.

"Great for you, Flowerpaw you will be known as Flowercloud since you have a fluffy pelt. And Talonpaw you will be Talonfang since you're a precise and skillful hunter, you may stand vigil until dawn." Smokestar mewed as he bounded off the high ledge and padded back to the den.

It was also apparent that most of the Short Muzzled Dolphin calves have survived the storm and they face life in the open ocean. The next Greenleaf the females will return, and when they do, they will be carrying the next generation.

Rolling credits:

The cat clans on the islands were one of the glory days of this time period even though turtles are they only ones left today. There was another group of cats the flying cats and in the next story they were just as spectacular. (Insert clip of an Ornithocheirus flying overhead)

 **Trivia:**

 **This takes place before the events of Spirit of the Ice Forest. (That story took place in Antarctica 106,000,000 Moons B.C.)**

 **Much of Europe is under water and centered at the equator.**

 **Island clans will remain small due to the amount of space the Islands can hold.**

 **A liopleurodon of 150 tons is virtually non-existant. But the size serves an importance to Bay-clan.**

 **Bay-clan does not know what Star-clan is.**

 **Also if this does get picked up and turned into a Mini-series, I think Kenneth Branagh would make an excellent narrator as well having the rights to BBC. I don't trust Warriors getting their own movie. But, we'll see.**

 **[A/N]: I only got two days left before school begins and I had a fun summer typing to you, I might want to take a break from Warriors and do something else. Other than that, take care.**


End file.
